Artemis New Slave v2
by TheSlayer02
Summary: Percy Been betrayed and has joined the hunt The hunt treats him badly and he obey as a slave taken away to a special place he must train for whats to come I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR PERCY JACKSON NOR THE PERSON HWHO STARTED THIS STORY if not up to date then go here /s/10720273/1/Artemis-s-New-Slave


**all rights go to rick rodian**

 **if your not updated go** **s/10720273/1/Artemis-s-New-Slave**

 **Percy POV**

`I had several dreams on what just happened. I could feel it inside of me. My churning emotions on one person maybe I wasn't **good enough for her.** Not **strong enough for her**. Not **smart enough for her** .

As I woke up I felt a huge headache coming as if someone sent it to me I had lost everything except for my mother. My mother OMFG I forgot about my Fucking mother the person who supported me my whole life and loved for me the queen among mortals and one of the few women I trust. I must ask lady Artemis to excuse me so I can visit my mother. I woke up on the cold floor and realized I wasn't on earth I was with the other goddesses and titans .

I started to cry .

"I am never going to see my mother again" I wailed even though no one will be able to hear me .

"Young one do not lose hope" said a unknown figure but radiated warmth "because hope never dies".

I Thought really closely and released who it was.

It was Hestia goddess of the hearth and the one of most peaceful and kind immortals to ever exist. Someone who was so heartfelt and covered her warm aura with her.

 **Hestia POV**

I saw his shoulder slump as he let go off his tense stance and relaxed his body. I felt sorry for him all pain and trouble he went through just to secure the future of Olympus. I am quite surprised he isn't a god yet although he did reject the offer. He reminds me that there always hope and courage in this world and his one off the people I look up to. Me a lonely immortal that has powers that no Olympian knows of. **I am a titan. Maybe that's why I'm so lonely. I DON'T BELONG.**

" Perseus listen to me"I said.

" I will support you in your life if you allow me to become your patron"I whispered"and becomeyour adoptivemother".

"what"Percy responded.

"Your adoptive mother" I released finally getting it off my chest

"why"asked a confused Percy.

"because we are family" I replied

"off course" exclaimed Percy

I then let go of my neutral stance and ran up to him and hugged him, kissed him on the cheek ( **etc**

 **"I HESTIA TITAN** **OF THE HEARTH, ARCHITECTURE, DOMESTICITY, FAMILY, FIRE AND HOPE HEREBY DECLARE PERCY JACKSON A SON OF HESTIA AND ACQUAINT HIM WITH THE POWER OF HOPE HEARTH AND FIRE AND THEREFORE BLESS HIM " I yelled**.

His pupil became more sharper, his iris still with the sea green look but the outer line all fiery . I could feel his power level increase to that of a full powered typhon."I never knew my blessing were so effective but then again I am the oldest most and most powerfullest in my family (not including primordial) only one who came is Poseidon because off how much people use water and how many people secretly worships him"I mumbled to myself trying to remain my humbleness.

 **Percy POV**

I was so HAPPY Hestia goddess **no** titaness of hope and many other domains just adopted me I ran up to her and hugged her with all my might

"careful"said Hestia"you might break me and you don't want to do that to your **new mommy** do you"said Hestia.

"no I don't"I yelled

"Come on let go back to the others it's almost dark" Hestia said

 _Line break_

 **HYPERION POV**

"I am taking him back to earth" stated Hestia

"No" snarled Lady Selene" He isnt ready yet he will not serve my little moon well"

"Ha he is much stronger than you" Hestia replied coldly. No one was ever to insult **Her** son to a slave

"He is one"Selene growled

I just put my hand up saying that I was not involved. I mean really would you interfere if both girls could probably kick you to the sun and back. Not me that's for sure.

 **Percy POV**

I looked at my Mom. She was scary and nobody would want to mess with her. I certainly wouldn't Fuck with her. I saw Hyperion walk out backwards with his hands up. I could smell it off him fear and even though I was scared off the massive power in the roonm building up I know my mother will never hurt me.

 **Hestia POV**

She lunged for me I didn't know what to do I had never been in a fight before and was confused. So I let my mind go and let my instincts take over.

 **Selene POV**

I clawed, ducked, rolled, swinged, punched and dodged .Strfing form left to right trying to land a blow and all of them were unsuccessful. She was to fast and agile.

"What wizardry is this"I stated"what drugs are you on".

She laughed. This emptied my confidence.

"its experience now move or I will go full force on you and you wouldn't want that " she cheekily replied knowing full well that she had one this little Brawl

 **PEACE OUT -TheSlayer02**


End file.
